Direção
by RokudaimesWaifu
Summary: Uchiha Sarada briga na escola e aguarda seus responsáveis na direção. Modern AU. Fluff. One-shot. KakaSaku.


Naruto © 1999 by Masashi Kishimoto/SHUEISHA Inc.

* * *

 **Direção**

Sarada já estava com fome de tanto esperar. Sentada em uma cadeira do lado de fora da porta do diretor, ela olhou para o relógio de pulso. _Duas da tarde_. Ajeitou os óculos, suspirou e encostou a cabeça na parede atrás de si. Já devia estar em casa almoçando há bastante tempo. Entretanto um fato desagradável se passou na escola onde ela cursava o 6º ano e, apesar de voltar pra casa com as amigas todos os dias, hoje teria que esperar sua mãe vir buscá-la.

A secretária havia tentado o celular de Haruno Sakura três vezes. Caixa postal. Depois o celular de Uchiha Sasuke. Fora de área.

"Minha mãe está trabalhando. Hoje é segunda-feira, ela deve ter uma cirurgia atrás da outra." A menina explicou. E que bela segunda-feira.

"E seu pai?"

"Fora do país."

A secretaria levantou a sobrancelha. A resposta soou como um atrevimento, mas era verdade, o pai ficava fora por longos períodos. E foi um dos motivos pelo qual os dois decidiram de divorciar.

Como eram os números dos dois que constavam como contatos de emergência (e Sarada realmente não queria ligar para os avós) só restava esperar sentada naquela cadeira dura do lado de fora da sala.

Pegando o seu celular ela avaliou ligar para uma outra pessoa. Mas o que ele diria? Quando decidiu-se e destravou o aparelho, Sarada viu um par de sapatos marrons parado em sua frente. Ela ergueu a cabeça lentamente e viu dois olhos negros com as pálpebras caídas olhando de volta pra ela.

"Yo."

"Y-yo." Sarada arregalou os olhos e se encolheu na cadeira.

"Podemos?" Ele inclinou a cabeça indicando a porta de madeira com uma plaquinha onde lia-se 'Direção'.

Sarada levantou-se olhando pro chão, quando ouviu seu estômago roncar. Os dois se olharam e ela corou. _Ele ouviu_.

O homem suspirou e bateu na porta três vezes com leveza.

"Entre." Ouviu-se a voz do diretor do lado de dentro.

Colocando a mão esquerda no ombro da menina, ele a direcionou para dentro da sala e entrou depois dela fechando a porta. "Boa tarde, sou o responsável da Sarada-chan." Explicou numa voz calma.

"Ah, sim" o diretor levantou-se da cadeira e apontou para as outras duas na frente da mesa. Somente Sarada se sentou e continuou encolhida. "O senhor deve ser o... avô dela?" O diretor franziu as sobrancelhas olhando pro cabelos prateados do homem.

Sarada não conseguiu esboçar nenhuma reação àquela pergunta, dado que o destino dela seria decidido ali naquele momento.

O homem cruzou os braços e manteve o rosto impassível. "Não, sou o padrasto dela."

"Oh, sim, claro, mil perdões. Como ainda não o conhecia presumi... Bem! O senhor gostaria de saber o motivo pelo qual sua enteada está aqui?"

"É por isso que estou aqui."

"Bem, Sarada-chan é uma menina muito inteligente e que recebe muitos elogios dos professores, então o ocorrido hoje nos deixou bastante sustaremos." O diretor voltou a se sentar, puxando a gola da camisa debaixo da papada com um dedo. "O fato é que ela bateu em um garoto de outra sala. Usou uma conduta violenta que é extremamente abominada nessa escola."

"Isso é verdade, Sarada-chan?"

Parado atrás dela ele viu ela confirmar com a cabeça fechando os punhos e enrugando o tecido do vestido vermelho. Ele notou que o punho direito tinha um leve machucado.

"E não temos dúvidas senão suspendê-la pela atitude."

"Sim, sem dúvidas, mas antes eu gostaria de ouvir a explicação dela."

Sarada levantou a cabeça nesse momento. Ela anteriormente tentou explicar o que havia acontecido, mas o fato de ser pega em flagrante em cima do garoto que estava no chão fazendo de tudo pra evitar os golpes dela fez com que ninguém a desse ouvidos.

A menina engoliu em seco e falou antes que o diretor pudesse impedi-la. "Minhas amigas e eu estávamos sentadas no jardim enquanto esperávamos a Chou-Chou pegar um pacote de batatas na lanchonete. Foi quando um menino do outro 6º ano apareceu e chamou minha amiga Namida pra sair. Ela disse que não. Ele então puxou o cabelo dela e ela gritou. Ele chamou ela de estranha e escandalosa. Foi quando eu chutei o _negócio_ dele e parti pra cima enquanto ele estava no chão."

O diretor olhou pra ela com uma cara azeda e depois pro outro homem de pé. "O senhor agora entende a gravidade? O garoto foi pra casa machucado e _chorando_. Sarada precisa de auxílio pra aprender a controlar a raiva e não agredir nunca mais os colegas. O que senhor fará a respeito disso, senhor...?" Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas.

"Hatake."

"Senhor Hatake?"

 _Tão igual a mãe dela._ Kakashi não pôde evitar uma lembrança de Sakura com uma expressão de ódio mortal por deixar dois ovos caírem no chão. "Bem, senhor diretor, o que eu vou fazer a respeito disso é levar Sarada pra comer o prato favorito dela." Kakashi respondeu, fechando os olhos pra ela enquanto sorria.

Sarada, que aguardava ver a feição sempre calma e relaxada do padrasto finalmente quebrar, sentiu o sangue esvair do seu rosto. Essa era definitivamente a última coisa que esperava ouvir.

O diretor olhou pra ele como se uma segunda cabeça tivesse brotado do seu pescoço. "C-como?"

"Isso. Minha filha _realmente_ precisa aprender a controlar a raiva, mas o fato de ela esmurrar esse moleque ao defender a amiga... acho que ela merece um prêmio por isso."

"H-Hatake-san?"

"Onde ele está agora? Por que ele também não está sendo repreendido por forçar uma menina a algo que ela não queria? Vocês têm que parar o quanto antes de dizer para meninas que quando um garoto bate, é porque ele gosta delas. Esse comportamento é _pré-histórico_. E agora pune uma delas por se defender da mesma forma. Concordaria com a suspensão se ele recebesse o mesmo castigo. Mas já que não foi o caso, podemos encerrar por aqui, não?"

A cada palavra que ele dizia, Kakashi ia se aproximando pouco a pouco da mesa e parecia mais muito mais alto e ameaçador. O que era incrível, pois ele disse tudo na mais absoluta tranquilidade. Porém só o homenzinho sentado atrás da mesa conseguiu ver o seu olhar de fúria, destinado somente àqueles que tentam de alguma forma ferir as pessoas importantes para ele.

* * *

Sarada caminhava ao lado dele enquanto iam em direção ao estacionamento. Ela parecia flutuar e não conseguia conter o sorriso.

"Obrigada, Kakashi-san."

Ele também sorriu, tirou uma das mãos dos bolsos e repousou sobre a cabeça dela.

Ela entendia que a mãe seria informada de tudo, mas outra coisa a preocupava. "Você... vai falar pro meu pai o que aconteceu?"

"Vou dizer como você foi corajosa."

Ela hesita por um instante e então abraça ele pela primeira vez desde que ele começou um relacionamento com Sakura – há dois anos. O casamento tinha ocorrido pouco mais de um mês. E ela só passou a vê-lo todos os dias quando foram morar todos juntos semanas atrás.

"Um mês como pai e já tenho pepinos pra descascar." Ele fechou os olhos num sorriso e manteve a mão no topo da cabeça dela.

"Mas você foi bem até..." ela corou, soltando-o e ajeitando os óculos.

Para Sarada, ter uma presença paternal ainda era novo, mas era bom. Já que desde recém-nascida o pai viajava muito e nunca teve uma vida ao lado delas. E ela ficou surresa quando Kakashi a chamou de filha na sala do diretor. Analisando seus sentimentos, ela percebeu que se sentia feliz por isso. Tinha dois pais afinal.

"Então, que tal hambúrguer com batata frita?" Ela cutucou ele com o cotovelo.

* * *

Próximo ao carro Kakashi ouviu um alerta no celular. Teve que sair correndo da universidade que lecionava e pediu pra outro professor ficar em seu lugar durante as aulas da tarde. Era uma mensagem de texto da esposa.

 _Obrigada MAIS UMA VEZ por ter ido. O hospital está um caos hoje :/_

 _Daijobu. Sarada-chan e eu vamos comer e mais tarde nos vemos em casa no jantar_

 _Já disse que eu te amo hoje?_

Ele cora e olha pra ver se a Sarada pode ver as mensagens. Ela já está do outro lado do veículo, abrindo a porta.

 _Já, mas eu não canso de ouvir._

* * *

A/N: Voltei :)


End file.
